ideafandomcom-20200223-history
TMNT story 2
SLEEPLESS IN THE SEWERS(2012 SERIES) Chapter 1 Prologue It was nighttime in the city and everyone had a busy day,even the family in the sewers.We see the youngest of the turtle brothers,8 year old Leo-Angelo unmasked,tossing and turning in his sleep. Leo-Angelo:No...Please...Never... (Leo-Angelo's Dreamscape) Leo-Angelo was shaking in fright. Blood was dripping down his face and tears formed in his eyes.The reason:Splinter's old enemy The Shredder was standing right in front of him!grabbing him by the neck against the wall of his layer. Shredder:Tell me the location of Splinter and the turtle and I will spare you! Leo-Angelo:Never! Shredder:Well then,maybe your death will make you talk. Karai!!Finish him A black figure of a 15 year old girl with a sword in her and and bloody red eyes.She's Karai and she was Shredder's daughter. Karai:Yes......Father Shredder:Say farewell,Hamato Leo-Angelo!! Leo-Angelo screams as the blade goes through his skin (End of Leo-Angelo's Dreamscape) With a gasp Leo-Angelo bolded straight up and tried to catch his breath, feeling his heart pulse louder than it ever had.He looked back and fourth with sweat dripping down his face. Leo-Angelo:Oh! thank god it was just a dream. Leo-Angelo then placed his head back on the pillow and yawned,but before he began to close his eyes and fall asleep he heard something like a car crashing through.Leo-Angelo then bolted out of bed and opened the door to find his orange masked brother Michelangelo inside an old car inside the dojo's entrance near his room. Leo-Angelo:HAVE MERCY! Michelangelo:Eh......Rise'n'Shine? Leo-Angelo then face palmed himself and Michelangelo began telling the story on how he got the car in the dojo.Leo-Angelo knew this was going to be a LONG night. Chapter 2 Torcher The next morning Leo-Angelo had his yellow mask on,bags under his eyes(which were red from not sleeping at all)and was yawning non stop,the reason:Michelangelo had been telling the story all night and Leo-Angelo couldn't couldn't sleep a wink!and was constantly tired.The two turtles then made it into the kitchen where Leo-Angelo's three other brothers Leonardo,Raphael,and Donatello who were having breakfast and noticed a very tired Leo-Angelo,yawning constantly. Raphael:Geez kid, ya look like you haven't slept all night! Leo-Angelo: I haven't Leonardo:How come? The four turtles hear Michelangelo talking in the distance. Leo-Angelo:That's why. Michelangelo:oh wait hang on I'm mixed up... Leo-Angelo: (exhausted) Mikey, can you please shut up now?you've been telling the story all night last night! Mr. Krabs: No way,I just got mixed up on the first part! Leo-Angelo: (points to the bags under his eyes)But look at these bags under my eyes; (yawn) and even my bags have bags! (The camera shows a closely detailed picture of Leo-Angelo's drowsy eyes, and a lady voice screams) Lady voice: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Michelangelo: Oh well, you don't hear the others complaining, do you? Leo-Angelo groans as he made himself a bowl of cereal as he yawned again.As he did this,Splinter enters the kitchen with a cross look on his face. Splinter:My sons,may I speak with you for a moment? All:Hai Sensei They all followed Splinter to the entrance of the dojo where Michelangelo drove the car in. Splinter:Who's idea was this? Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello,and Leo-Angelo(who only yawned) did not answer and Michelangelo raised his hand slightly with a worried smile on his face while Splinter gave him a pressure point and released him.Michelangelo knew he was in trouble.BIG TIME! Chapter 3 The Next Night The next evening Leo-Angelo was sitting near the water looking at his reflection with his bags gone and a sad look on his face. Leo-Angelo:I just don't get it,I've been awake(yawn) all night listening to Mikey's story on how he drove that car into the dojo .Why couldn't I've just ignored him or fell asleep while he was talking or something,I feel so(yawn)...guilty. As he said that he splashed water making his reflection appear again,this time with Splinter. Splinter:You do not have to feel guilt in your heart,you feel it in your mind. Leo-Angelo:I just wished I could of (yawn) ignored him. Splinter:I understand my son,and you seem tired from all of Michelangelo's gibberish. Leo-Angelo:(yawn) Ya think? Later the four turtles rush into the living room with an emergency. Donatello:Sensei it's April, she's been kidnapped by the Foot clan! Leo-Angelo:We'll take the shortcut(yawn) through the subway tunnel. Leonardo:Let's go! So with that the five turtles left for the subway tunnel to rescue April.Leo-Angelo only hoped that in the end,he'll come home and get some sleep, for real.... Chapter 4 Rescuing April O'Neil Two hours later the four turtles have surfaced into the city and reached an alley way where the Foot ninja's we're guarding April O'Neil tied up with a cloth tied over her mouth struggling to get out and run for her life. Leonardo:All right,surrender your weapons or face the mighty wrath of.. Donatello:Seriously, just yell get them. Leonardo:All right,GET THEM! The five turtles charged for the ninja's as ninja's charged for them.Raphael knocked out four ninja's with his sai,Donatello blocked out three ninja's with his Bo staff,Leonardo cut April loose as she ran for her life. April:Thank's guys! After that,Leonardo whipped out nine ninja's with his katana's,and Leo-Angelo threw his arrows at the rest of the ninja's afterwards he gave out small yawns. Leo-Angelo:I may be exhausted(yawn)but I(yawn)still got it!( yawn) But just as they were about to leave, more Foot ninja's appeared and surrounded the four turtles.Then they a the sound of a car horn.That car horn was coming from the turtles car,The ShellRaiser,which crashed through a brick wall thanks to Michelangelo,who knocked out the rest of the ninja's with his nun chucks once he got out of the car and joined his brothers in victory. Leo-Angelo:Alright Mikey (yawn)! Raphael:Dude,you gotta stop with the yawning..really , just..stop it. Leo-Angelo:Sorry..just can't help(yawn) it. Chapter 5 Sleep Little Turtle Later that evening once the five turtles were back home and the four 15 year olds were in their room,Michelangelo looked up at his brothers with shock. Michelangelo:What?......grounded?!? Raphael:Yep..Sensei told us. Leonardo:We've been planning a good time to tell you. Michelangelo:Eh... relax guys,I'm used to it anyway. Then the four brothers left their room to Leo-Angelo's bedroom only to discover their younger brother sitting on the bed,unmasked with a special mattress made by Donatello. Before Leo-Angelo could climb into bed,Michelangelo came in the room and sat next to his very tired brother. Michelangelo:Hey there kid,sorry about.....well y'know Leo-Angelo:It's ok bro(yawns and rubs his eyes)I'm just glad that... Leo-Angelo pauses his sentence only to feel the comfortable mattress Donatello put on his bed. Leo-Angelo:Wow this is a(yawn)really good mattress Donnie gave me,(yawn)remind me to thank him tomorrow(yawn) for this thing. Michelangelo:So uh...you were saying. Leo-Angelo:I'm just glad that(yawns and lies down on his side on top of the mattress with his head on the pillow)I don't feel so guilty anymore about you(yawn)making me stay up last night.Oh and by the way,great job on f icing the(yawn) dojo's entrance. (The camera then shows a picture of Michelangelo's "handy work" on fixing the dojo's entrance.) Michelangelo:No problemo little bro. Raphael:Mikey!limited time here! Michelangelo:Oh..well..uh..Oh wow!,heh look at the time..uh..NIGHT KID! Michelangelo them slammed the door joining his brothers and Sensei.Afterwards Leo-Angelo pulls up the covers over his cold body and begins to talk to himself. Leo-Angelo:OK little ninja ,so to recap...I stayed up all night listening to my brother telling the story on how he got a car in the dojo's entrance....(yawns as he was getting sleepy)learned an important lesson from my mutant rat father.....(yawns as he was getting more sleepy).....all while saving a(yawns and curls up in the bed)friend of ours and protecting(yawns and droops his aqua blue eyes and talks silently as he tries to fall asleep)the city once(yawn)more..and everything is back to(yawns and closes his eyes as he talks one last time)....normal(sleepy sounds,yawns,snores softly) Leo-Angelo then feels vibrations under the mattress like it was giving him a massage as he fall asleep. (Outside Leo-Angelo's Room) Donatello:And he's sound asleep! Raphael:And no more annoying yawns every once and a while. Splinter:Yes,I have a theory that your younger brother will be sleeping in tomorrow morning,and that Michelangelo has learned his lesson. We now see Leo-Angelo sound asleep on his new mattress tossing and turning while dreaming about fighting off his enemy's. Donatello:Ho,ho,the kid's gonna have sweet dreams tonight! Raphael:Yeah...oh and by the way Donnie,what'd ya install on that thing? Donatello:Actually Raph,I built a remote out of that old T pod that Leo stabbed out of the Stockmen Pod that allows it to move in vibrations and different wave functions. Michelangelo:Yep I knew it!the kid's gonna have sweet dreams tonight! Leonardo:Yep,I'm sure he will.C'mon guys it's getting late. The four turtles left for their room.Meanwhile, Splinter went into the young turtle's room and watched Leo-Angelo sleeping heavily and peacefully after what happened with him and Michelangelo the other night. Splinter couldn't help but smile at his 8 year old son sound asleep as he was afraid of waking up the young mutated turtle,but he DID have to observe him as he slept.So with that he poked the young turtle's cheek causing the sleeping little turtle to open his sleepy aqua blue eyes and look up to see a blurry figure of Splinter. Leo-Angelo:(yawns and rubs his eyes to look at a much clearer vision of Splinter).Mmmm,(yawns) O-to-s-san? Splinter:I am surprised to see that you woke up. Leo-Angelo:Is everything ok? Splinter then sits on the bed next to the drowsy turtle. Splinter:Everything is fine,my son. Leo-Angelo:(replied while rubbing his eyes)Okay Sensei. Splinter:Do you want some tea? It might calm you down a little. Leo-Angelo nods as they head to the kitchen.Splinter is making tea while the 8 year old turtle watched him makes the tea.He grabs the cup and drinks it along with Splinter.There is silence between them, as Leo-Angelo feels sleepy as the old rat scoops him up and they head back to the young turtle's room. Once back in the room Splinter placed the 8 year old turtle on the bed in a sitting up position as Leo-Angelo feels a bit sleepy as he yawns. Then he and Splinter hugged and after that there is silence between him and Splinter when another yawn broke the silence as he cuddles close to his fur. Splinter: Still tired my son, oh my. It is past your bedtime and you need a lot of rest, time to sleep. With that Splinter placed Leo-Angelo lying down on his side as he pulled the covers over the small turtle's body and as Leo-Angelo curled up in bed again while giving out another yawn. Splinter:We can talk more in the morning, but for now go to bed,training starts at eight and I don't want you exhausted like you we're the past two days,guddo naito my little one. Leo-Angelo:(yawn) Guddo naito Dad. He left his room as he goes to bed, feels the vibration massage again,and quickly falls asleep since it feels soft,comfortable, and soothing.A few hours later while Splinter was asleep,he heard mumbles coming out of Leo-Angelo's room as the little turtle's slept. Leo-Angelo:(mumbling in his slumber)(yawn)..Mmmm..Booyakasha. Splinter gave a warm smile as he heard his youngest son mumbling and lightly snoring as the vibration massage put him straight to sleep as he closed his own eyes and began to fall asleep as well. Chapter 6 Epilogue The next few nights were blissful for Leo-Angelo after his first night with his new mattress.He accomplished so much since then.Leo-Angelo moved on to a higher level of ninjutsu after mastering a difficult form of kata,he stayed up until 9:00 p.m. with Leonardo just to watch a marathon of Space Heroes,he broke a new record of the most times he beat Raphael at arm wrestling (which was 457 times),he built an electric snack shot with Donatello's tool box and spare parts from his lab,he won a pizza eating contest with Michelangelo with the score almost tied,and got the most points on all the video games he played in one day. (A few nights later......) The four turtles and Splinter all watched as Leo-Angelo was on the mattress as it was giving him the vibration massage again to help him go to sleep. Splinter:Do you think Leo-Angelo is happy now that he is getting some rest? Leonardo:Seem's that way,he wanted to get some shut eye and he got his wish. Donatello:Well ya gotta admit,he does look adorable when he's asleep. Raphael and Michelangelo:You mean like Mikey? Michelangelo:Dude your so predictable. Raphael:Donnie,we like the mattresses that you made for us just like you made for the kid,but I'm sleeping with it once a week so I won't grow attached to it. Donatello:Seriously Raph,I fail to see how my creative...wait what? Raphael:You heard me,I like the mattress. Donatello:Y-y'a actually like it.......OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY! Leo-Angelo:(yawning mumble)Mmmmmm. The five mutants starred at the little turtle. Leonardo:Uh...we should maybe let him...get some sleep. Raphael:Yeah. Donatello:Probably be best. Michelangelo:Good Idea Leo. With that the four mutants left for their room as Splinter went into his youngest son's room to see him sleeping again.The only thing that Leo-Angelo was doing was dreaming while sleeping heavily during his slumber. Splinter:Guddo naito Wakai ninja To Watashi wa anata o aishi Watashi no Sukoshi Akachan(Leo-Angelo yawns in the background). After Leo-Angelo received his whispered Japanese good night blessings from his father Splinter heard mumbles coming from a very sleepy Leo-Angelo. Leo-Angelo:Hai....Sensei. Splinter turns around. Splinter:Hmm? Leo-Angelo:Watashi wa anata (yawn)o aishi Oto-san. Splinter gave a warm smile to his sleeping 8 year old son as he raced his thumb across his son's cheek.Once he finished this he left his room closing the door behind him and went to bed,and the sewers weren't sleepless again. The End JAPANESE WORDS USED IN THIS STORY 1. Guddo naito="goodnight" in Japanese 2. Akachan="baby" in Japanese 3. Watashi wa anata o aishi="i love you" in Japanese 4.Oto-san="father" in Japanese 5. Jirai="mine" in Japanese 6. Sukoshi="little" in Japanese 7. Wakai="young" in Japanese 8. To="and" in Japanese SENTENCES USED IN THIS STORY 1.Guddo naito Wakai ninja To Watashi wa anata o aishi Watashi no Sukoshi Akachan. 2.Watashi wa anata o aishi Oto-san.